


Delirious

by Phayte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Breeding Kink, Fluffy, Kissing, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Need, Omega Verse, Omega Victor, Sex, alpha yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-18 17:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: Victor’s heat had approached and all Yuuri could think about was knocking him up! This is for the Victuri Gift Exchange





	Delirious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilana_9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilana_9/gifts).



> ilana_9 -- I hope this meets all your a/b/o needs! Happy Holidays! Hope you enjoy! <3

It was gradual, but Yuuri always knew when Victor’s heat was coming. He was thankful it had finally synced to the off season. Having to use blockers to hold him off during their skating season made his heats almost unbearable. Victor would become uneasy, fidgeting, more forgetful than usual-- and making Yuuri lose his mind. 

He knew it was coming, he always did. Victor would start transforming their bedroom into a dark nest. Streaming linens from the canopy bed, stealing Yuuri’s towels, clothing, refusing to let him change the bedding-- Yuuri had learned to just let Victor have his way with the bedroom. It kept from having a very unhappy omega. 

Yuuri had just gotten back from walking Makkachin and the scent hit him like a brick wall. They had only been gone half an hour, and he knew the heat was coming close-- very close. That morning as he woke up in their dark canopy of a bed, he could feel how warm Victor was, his scent strong as he had thrown his blankets off, sweating. 

Yuuri was surprised to see him in the kitchen making breakfast when he got back in. Stopping, he had to stare as Victor was only in his black thong, and an apron. His back so strong and muscular as he stood at the stove cooking. 

“Smells good,” Yuuri said. 

Yuuri was not sure if he meant Victor or the food, he could feel his mind clouding over. Victor’s scent was strong and filled their apartment. Walking behind Victor, Yuuri kissed at his shoulders, running his hands around his center to hold him close. There was something so intoxicating about his omega like this-- on the edge of his heat, and trying to carry through as if everything was normal. 

“I would have made you breakfast after I walked Makkachin,” Yuuri said. 

“You are already doing so much. This was the least I could do,” Victor said as he turned his head and kissed Yuuri. 

It was true, when Victor’s heat came, his scent was so powerful, they did not want to risk him out for a few days, even walking Makkachin was something Yuuri did not mind doing. 

“You know I don’t mind,” Yuuri said, kissing at Victor’s neck. He could smell him strongest there, and heard Victor take a deep breath. 

“Let’s have breakfast first,” Victor said as Yuuri continued to kiss at his neck. 

It always amazed Yuuri the restraint Victor had. He knew by how strong Victor scent was, he was needing him, but he insisted they eat breakfast. Yuuri nodded and stepped back. It would have been easy to detour Victor from his task at hand, especially as Victor was wearing practically nothing. 

Or maybe it was the fact that Victor had gone off his birth control and this was their first time really trying to have a baby. Yuuri’s mind was spinning as he got them out plates and poured juice. All Yuuri’s mind was doing was screaming at him to  _ Mate! Breed! _ Shaking his head, he tried to keep his mind clear. He knew his omega was needing him-- the alpha in him was screaming as they sat down to their food. 

If Yuuri could have eaten any faster, he would have. He heard Victor chuckle as he shoveled the food into his face. 

“Yuuri, love… please slow down,” Victor said. 

Blushing, Yuuri knew he was getting over eager-- there was something pulling in him, and Victor sitting there so calm and unaffected was starting to bother him. Victor always did this to him-- made him wait, tease him. Slowing down, Yuuri found he was not hungry at all, what he wanted was sitting across from him, sipping juice like it was any other morning.

Looking at his omega, Yuuri could only imagine what he would be like carrying their baby. He knew Victor would glow, he knew Victor would be even more beautiful. A tear slipping from his eye as his mind screamed at him --  _ Mate! Breed!  _

“Yuuri?” Victor asked as he set his juice glass down. 

Shaking his head, Yuuri wiped the tear from his cheek. He felt foolish for allowing his body to take over him. Victor always seems to hold back better than he did. When Victor’s heat came, they affected Yuuri more than anything. The pheromones that came from Victor were so intoxicating he lost all rational thought. 

Standing up, Victor took their plates and cleared them. He was only wearing his thong at this point as Yuuri knew any clothing on him bothered his skin. Their flat was cool, almost to the verge of being chilly-- Victor’s body would get so hot and flush. Yuuri could see how pink his chest was as he put their dishes in the sink. 

“You are teasing me, aren’t you?” Yuuri asked.

Victor laughed and walked over where Yuuri was, taking his hand as he stood. Leaning down, Victor kissed him deeply. Their tongues dancing around each other as Yuuri felt his mind leaving him. 

“Breath,” Victor said to him. 

Taking a deep breath, Yuuri opened his eyes, looking into the aqua blue eyes of Victor. That soft sweet smile from his omega only made him whine. How Victor managed to make him such a mess was beyond him. His mind was a mess and he was not thinking clearly as Victor’s scent only seem to surround and drown him. 

He felt arms around him, lift him and carry him back to their bedroom. Yuuri buried his head into Victor’s neck-- taking him in, inhaling him, wanting him even more. Once back in their bedroom, there was a small lamp on, as Victor kept the room dark. Pulling back the linens on the canopy, Victor gently set Yuuri down while pushing him back onto the bed. 

Tasting his omega as they kissed made his mind twirl. Victor knew what he did to Yuuri like this, and he loved seeing his alpha drunk off his pheromones. 

Victor’s skin was so hot as Yuuri held to his shoulders tightly. He could feel the muscles in his body pull as his hands ran down Victor’s back. There was something so glorious and powerful in his omega that drove Yuuri to the brink of insanity. Whining, Yuuri started to kiss around Victor’s neck, noticing how Victor tilted his head, submitting to him. Growling, Yuuri bit at his shoulder, hearing Victor hiss out.

Their bodies flush against each other as Yuuri kissed and marked his omega’s neck. The low purring that came from Victor only urged him on. Turning so Victor was on his back, Yuuri had that powerful body to do as he wanted. His heart was pounding his chest as he licked and kissed around Victor’s collarbones, rolling his body, hearing Victor purr out more. 

“I love when you are like this,” Victor whispered. 

Yuuri knew he was too far gone in his omega’s heat. It use to embarrass him. The first heat of Victor’s he spent with him--he could not remember anything from it. When his mind cleared, Victor chuckled as he told him how cute he was, how demanding and protective he acted. Yuuri almost died knowing he acted that way. Victor would hear nothing of it-- saying it only made him love Yuuri more. 

Whimpering and whining as their bodies rolled together, he could feel Victor’s hands pulling at his sleep pants, tugging them off. So much blurs for Yuuri during these times. 

“Let’s make a baby,” Victor whispered in his ear. 

Growling, Yuuri attacked Victor’s mouth-- kissing his deeper. The compulsion almost breaking inside Yuuri with those simple words. Tongues sliding together, their scents mixed together as Yuuri holds Victor’s overly warm body as tight as he can. Victor was an addiction he would never get over. 

Fabric being ripped as Yuuri’s mind washed with his omega. Looking at his fist, the remnants of Victor’s thong-- threads of it dangling from his hand. He knew he was eager-- he had been craving Victor for days now, and this morning was just too much. 

“Vitya,” Yuuri growled into his neck, biting down. 

“Make me yours,” Victor whispered. 

Victor was drenched. Yuuri’s hand slipping between his legs. How was Victor able to hang on as long as he did-- he would never understand. Their bodies were sweaty as Yuuri allowed the slick to saturate his hand. 

_ Mate! Breed! _

His mind continued to scream at him as he worked his omega open, feeling Victor clench around his fingers, causing Yuuri to growl as he kissed any skin that was within his mouth’s reach. Victor’s body was radiating heat off it which only made the pheremones get stronger. Yuuri’s mind was dizzy as his fingers slowly worked his lover open. 

“Yuuuuuuuri,” Victor whined out. 

_ Finally! _ Yuuri had wanted to hear his omega break-- need him. Sure Victor was all calm and collective, but these moments here-- right here-- were what set his alpha into overdrive. Moving over Victor’s body more, his hands were so drenched from slick-- he could easily coat himself as he captured Victor’s lips with his own. 

Low moans and purrs from Victor while Yuuri pressed his body onto his. Taking both of Victor’s hands into his, pushing his arms over his head, Yuuri slowly entered his omega. Victor cried out-- he was so hot, so warm, so wet. Holding his hands over his head, Yuuri kissed his sweaty neck, taking the swollen gland on the side of Victor’s neck into his mouth-- biting down. 

Their bodies connected as Yuuri kept a tight hold on Victor’s neck. He continued to push, press, thrust-- hearing the delicious sounds Victor made the more he lost himself. 

The taste of copper in his mouth caused him to release off Victor’s neck-- he could never get enough of Victor, especially when he was like this. Moans echoing around their room as Yuuri slowed the rocking of his hips. He could feel as Victor pulsed around his cock and slowly dragged out-- then pushing back in. Fully seated, he kissed Victor deeply, rolling his hips-- wanting his omega to fully feel him. A loan moan from Victor and Yuuri continued to roll his hips. 

“Yuuuuuuri!” Victor gasped as he pulled off the kiss. 

Yuuri’s mind was clouding over as he continued to hold his omega as tight as he could. He imagined Victor with a swollen belly, pampering and catering to his every need. He could see them both loving a baby with everything they had. He could picture how perfect a mother Victor would be. 

Slamming his hips back into Victor, he growled as he imagined putting a baby inside his husband. Victor was crying out as Yuuri started to kiss him again-- he could never get enough of Victor’s hungry kisses. His knees were pushed back as far as Yuuri could manage to get them, leaving Victor open to him as he continued to thrust. The sounds of their skin slapping together echoed around the room-- their bodies covered in sweat, their breathing labored. 

Rolling over, Yuuri found himself on his back as Victor started to roll his hips. He kept such a tight hold on Yuuri’s cock as his hips danced over his. Yuuri reached out, wanting Victor closer, but he was sitting up, taking control. 

Victor looked so strong above him, his abs clenching as he moved over Yuuri, his cock bobbing as he bounced up and down. Reaching out, Yuuri wrapped his fingers around Victor’s cock, stroking him-- listening to him moan and move more erratically on him. Gulping for air as his hand moved over Victor, watching the beauty of his omega please himself on top of him-- it was too much. 

A loud cry and Victor was collapsing on top of him. His hands soaked as Victor’s cock continued to pulse his release. 

“Put a baby in me,” Victor breathed out. 

Growling again, Yuuri’s mind snapped.  _ BREED! _

Turning Victor back over, Yuuri was lost in it all. Pounding into Victor, imagining his stomach swollen with their child as he cried out. He was so close-- sweat was trickling down his back as he continued to his assault. The coil deep inside of him twisting tighter with each thrust. 

Desire washing over him, Yuuri cried out as he felt himself release inside his omega. Victor’s strong arms wrapping around him, holding him close while he painted inside of Victor. The feeling as his cock swelled, locking them together, had Yuuri panting out, nuzzling into Victor’s neck, breathing him in, feeling his mind returning to him. 

They would be locked for awhile, and though Yuuri should be comforting his omega, there was a hand in his hair, pushing the sweaty strands back. He could only whimper as he felt how tight Victor was around him, his cock overly sensitive as they laid there. 

The only thing Victor could tolerate during this heat, was Yuuri’s body over his. The skin contact felt nice, calmed him. Lifting his head, Yuuri kissed Victor sweetly as they collected themselves. 

“Do you think we did it?” Yuuri asked. 

Victor had to smile and kiss him. 

“If I know you, then we did,” Victor said.

Yuuri felt the blush rise in his cheeks. Holding onto Victor tightly, he breathed deeply-- his knot so swollen and tight. Victor would roll his hips-- causing Yuuri to whine as he did. 

“You are always teasing me,” Yuuri whispered. 

Hands running down his sweaty back, Yuuri rested his head on Victor’s shoulder. He always worried his body weight was too much for Victor, but he was assured that it was fine-- Victor preferred it. 

It was these quiet moments they laid their, hearts beating hard in their chest, locked together that Yuuri reflected back on how much he loved the man underneath him. A wave of Victor’s scent filling his nostrils and Yuuri moaned again. 

“I love you,” Victor said. “And I can’t wait to start our family.” 

Yuuri could only smile, hold back the tears in his eyes. He knew this was something they had wanted, and had been talking about for sometime now-- they were in the off season and both flirting with this idea of retiring for real this time. They talked about it every year, but the ice always called them back. They were in a good place and their love could be no stronger-- only bringing in another life to love with everything they had. 

Yuuri closed his eyes, knowing it would still be sometime before his knot deflated, taking in another deep breath of omega and drifting off. Dreaming of Victor with a swollen belly-- Yuuri smiled as he slept. 


End file.
